No Regret
by SibylVaneWrites
Summary: My 1st submission in the "Poppin Cherries" one shot contest. Eric reflects back on his first time. To canon. Short and Citrus filled!


"**Poppin' Eric's Cherry" One-Shot Contest**

**Title: No Regret**

**Pen name: SibylVane Vamp**

**Status: Almost-Virgin**

**Primary Players: Eric, Sookie**

**Beta'd by: krismom**

Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris is the sole and true owner of the Southern Vampire Mysteries and its characters.

**To see other entries in the "Poppin' Eric's Cherry" contest, please visit the C2:**

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Poppin_Erics_Cherry_One-Shot_Contest/75492/

"Do you regret Bill as your first?" he asked, as I lay wrapped in his arms. The after climax glow was still hovering around us. Eric's comfort level discussing my former relationship with one of his subordinates was not one I could match. Its true Eric and I had not been a couple long, and we didn't really discuss the sentimental aspects of what our relationship meant, but there never seemed a need to. Eric would be honest with me if I asked about his feelings, but knowing I might not like the answer, I didn't see a reason to ask.

"It doesn't bother me really, it was nice not knowing what he was thinking, and we will always have a connection because of it, but I won't ever love him the way I did again. If that's what you're asking. Why? You wished it had been you?" I rolled onto my side and propped myself up on one elbow to watch his face for reaction. As usual, I received very little insight.

"Under different circumstances, maybe; I wanted you so badly at first, that once you had yielded to me I'm not sure I would have made it a loving experience for you. I was always amused, and intrigued by you. But, if you had given into me the night we met, as I hoped you would have, I would not have cared for your needs the same way I desire to please you now."

As he explained he let his lips wander down my neck and come to rest on my exposed nipple. I took a sharp intake of breath as his massive hands groped for my backside, closing the gap between our bodies. The heat began to rise in me again. Eric has the ability to bring my lust to the surface at his will. I began to buck against him as he sucked hard on my breast. I was frenzied with desire, but Eric was calm and calculating.

Taking his time, moving from my breast down my body with his tongue, he stopped every so often to kiss me here or there. His cool lips on my inner thigh caused a shiver of excitement to run the length of my spine and my body to convulse in response. I grabbed handfuls of his luxurious hair, trying to direct him where to go, but even with all my strength he would not relent in his torment of my body.

Crying out in ecstasy as his mouth reached my nub; he sucked, and licked and lapped his tongue between my thighs until I couldn't take anymore. Emerging from the foot of the bed, a smile gracing his face, he pulled me to him once again.

Spreading my legs wide, I invited him to take me. Reaching for him, I was grasping desperately to have him inside me again. Removing himself from the mattress, he stood looking down at my naked form. Licking his lips, and moving so quickly I was taken completely by surprise, he boosted me up, holding my hips. I could feel his firmness on my thigh and I leaned into him to nip at his ear lobe. His desire to pleasure me was evident, but at this point it felt more like torture.

Positioning me just right, he plunged deeply into my warmth. Keeping up with the steady rhythm, I wrapped my legs around Eric's waist, and leaned away from him. Reading the cues perfectly, my Viking leaned into my displayed chest and teased my left nipple with his very skilled tongue. Our moans began to feed one another, and I felt as though I would likely explode from the building pressure.

Rocking my hips, I wrapped my arms around my vampire's neck and forced my tongue into his mouth. Biting into my lower lip, his thrusting became more rapid.

We both let go of the tension in our bodies as if we were one, and as he released me from his kiss he shouted something in a language I didn't understand. Leaning forward, freeing me from his great height, he placed me on the bed again.

For the second time tonight I was lying next to Eric Northman in a post-coital embrace. Most of the time Eric enjoyed taking a little nip during our love making, and I don't mind. He always takes a lot less than Bill had, so instead of feeling weakened, I was exhilarated by the experience.

We'd exchanged blood enough times that I could get a general sense of Eric's mood, but being Eric still makes him extremely difficult to anticipate. If someone had told me the night I first entered Fangtasia, that my bond to the vampire sheriff of area five would be so strong, I would have denied the possibility vehemently.

Having done an excellent job at changing the subject, he relaxed into a position of contentment, and invited me to join him. I was not as willing to let the conversation come to an end so easily. Eric didn't have frivolous thoughts, and after 1000 years to study human behavior, when Eric asked a question there was always something he hoped to gain in the answer.

"Why do you ask?" I said, in hopes of maintaining the original line of questioning.

"I know how humans like to reflect on the past, and how much regret they seem to save up over time" he responded casually.

"So, you are trying to tell me you have no regrets." _He truly is unbelievable sometimes._

"Regret is a very human idea; like shame; it was created by morality" he said, in his most matter of fact way.

"Why am I not surprised to hear you say that?" It was a very typical response from Eric, I understand what he is saying, but it really only makes sense in his mind.

I pressed him further, "So, you have no regrets about anyone you've slept with? Seeing as we are on the topic of sex."

"Oh, is that what topic we are on" he replied, teasingly.

Thumping him lightly on the chest with the side of my hand, I sat bolt upright in bed. "Come on, enlighten me."

"Lover, I doubt you would like to hear about my escapades in bed." His tone had changed to suit a more playful mood.

"No, probably not all the details, assuming your memory is that good. Why don't you tell me about your first time?" I was intrigued to hear more about Eric's human life, he talked about it so rarely that I took every opportunity to learn more about him.

"My memory is very good, in fact" he said, sitting up next to me. Even in the dimly lit room I could tell he was not excited at the prospect of sharing.

"As the younger son of a very important man, most of my father's attentions were focused on my older brother, Thord. My father invested many long hours in negotiating with the other clans to secure my brother a wife of wealth and position. He insured that all of my brothers knew how to fight and insisted that my mother teach my sisters everything there was to know about being a chief's wife; in preparations for their own marriages, but he did little to prepare me for the women in my future. Thord had been married for two years already at seventeen, and had lost two sons in birthing when I was just fifteen. Though I have it on very good authority he was not a virgin when he married, he insisted that I have a better knowledge of the female body. Though I was counted a man at twelve, my status did not reflect my experience."

Every time I hear Eric reflect back on his former life, I am amazed at how different he is. His voice becomes distant and his eyes soften somehow. He told me about his lack of regret, and I know that he loves his life more than anything, but I couldn't help in wondering how these memories of a lost family affected him. He would never know what became of any of them. If things had happened differently, however, he would not be here to tell me this story.

The Viking continued with his account "It was not uncommon for men to visit a whore in those days, in fact, it was often expected. The wenches of the dining halls did all kinds of business that the owner took a profit of, and there were more than enough widowed women in the village that a lonely man could count on for a good time. My brother had been to a few of them."

"Astrid was a very young widow, her father and uncle had been killed in the fight that claimed her husband, and she and her mother were now trading in kind to keep her children fed. She was a handsome woman, long blonde hair, rounded hips, and ample bosom, all her struggles had not aged her, and her white skin remained unlined. She was not shy or awkward, and had no scruples about what she did to keep her children. When I was brought to her, she asked me out right what I knew about women, and when I told her "very little," she smiled, took my hand and led me to her room."

"Are you sure you want to know about this?" he asked, making eye contact with me for the first time since he started his tale.

"Why, you don't trust me? It's not like I am going to run into the woman at the supermarket."

"It's just that it was a very long time ago, and it is not that interesting of a story."

I could tell he was really trying to avoid telling me more, but I'd opened the floodgates, and I wanted to know. "I'm curious, indulge me."

"Well, there isn't that much to tell," he tried harder to weasel out of it.

Either there was something he didn't want me to know, or he was uncomfortable having this conversation. I was pretty sure it had to be the former, because there is very little that makes Eric uncomfortable.

I pressed him further "I'll be the judge of that, and don't lie" I warned.

"Alright," he paused, "she was very gentle and she took things slowly, which was a virtue with a woman you were paying for. She undressed, and then began to undress me. She seemed surprised by the size of my… to use the phase you are so fond of; gracious plenty, but reassured me that it would not be a problem.

Astrid kissed me and rubbed her naked figure against mine, and though I needed little encouragement, it certainly did pique my interest. When she began to caress my stiffness, I could not contain myself, and things came to a very surprisingly sudden end."

I had never seen Eric embarrassed, and it was a sight to behold, if he was capable of blushing, he would have. Not wanting to make things any more uncomfortable for him, I just waited for the moment to pass and the story to continue.

"My instructor was very patient with me, and did not make a fuss over what had occurred. She simply told me to wait, and wrapping a fur around us, she held my hand in silence. A few moments passed, and she began to kiss me again. I could feel the stiffness returning, and she could tell I was ready to carry on."

"Lying me down and straddling me, she told me that she would show me what to do, she would teach me to properly love a woman, and that once I had learned to satisfy her needs, my own desires would be better fulfilled."

"I was a very astute pupil. Astrid introduced me to the fine art of cunniligus firstly," he said with a grin spreading across his face. "Showing me the proper techniques, and insisting that I continue to practice until I could make her come. After the excitement of seeing the results of my education, I told her that I had to have her, but she insisted I continue my instruction with her breasts. Teaching me that I could cause her so much pleasure; that she would call out to the gods, by solely tonguing her nipples, made me feel like more of a man than I had in the heat of battle."

"Once she had had her fill, she insisted on showing me how best to use my other assets, and had me position myself, over her, under her, and behind her. All the while, I was to stimulate her with my hands or mouth as the situation called for. The excitement I felt was unbearable, and I told her that I must have my release, but she assured me that if I could continue a moment longer the reward would be greater if we finished together. She was right."

"When I was dressed, she returned me to my waiting brother, and he paid her in silver. I was in awe of her. I did not share my new found knowledge with Thord. I knew many men who would make use of Astrid, and I knew that most of them would not be willing to afford her any pleasure in the act."

"A few weeks later, I had enough money to pay her a short visit. She had become like an obsession, and I could hardly wait to see her again. I was consumed with desire. It continued that way for a few months, I had even convinced myself I was in love with her, but told no one of my activities. When the time came for me and my brothers to accompany my father on another campaign I promised myself I would be back with more wealth, and that I would take her to be mine."

The silence was long, and when I looked up at him, Eric was deep in thought; his brow was furrowed.

"So, what happened?"

Turning to me, the vampire blinked as if he was coming back to himself. Taking a moment to process his surroundings, Eric brushed aside his thoughts and simply answered "Thord was cut down in battle, and it fell to me to marry his widow."

"So, you just never saw her again? I thought you loved her? Couldn't one of your other brother's marry his widow?"

He looked at me strangely, as though I had sprouted a second head. "I had convinced myself I was in love with Astrid, but I was just a young man with a crush. She would not have been a suitable wife, and I had my duties to my family. It was no hardship in taking Aude."

"Have you ever really been in love then?" I said.

"I thought the topic was sex?" He replied with his eyebrow raised.

"Well, I'm changing it" flashing him my most innocent grin.

"That is a story for another time" he said, taking me in his arms and resting my head on his perfectly sculpted chest.

8


End file.
